A non-volatile memory device having a three-dimensional structure and using a memory cell formed of a variable resistance film or the like has been under developing. Many of these memory devices are manufactured through a process of manufacturing a semiconductor device, so called a semiconductor process. The micro-fabrication technology of the semiconductor process may improve the degree of integration and increase a storage capacity. However, the semiconductor process is sometimes implemented with structural non-uniformity and then decreases a manufacturing yield.